halo: wormhole halo one shot
by i love naruto fanfics
Summary: halo one-shot please read oh and read everything.


Why is fanfic mods destroying can you please stop if you are reading this will be a one shot of a quick release.

* * *

I DONT OWN HALO OR NARUTO OR ANYTHING THAT IS CANON OR GAMES OR ANYTHING THAT I DIDNT GET AS A GIFT OR BUY MYSELF!

The year 2558 the war with the covenant rebels has ended as of 2557 may 25th at 6p.m after master chief/ john s-117 destroyed the flagship and core world of their base of operations and killed ma`jeka madameka`sha. After that chief returned to The Fire`s Will and took a course heading back to earth which is 200,000 light years away and will take 4 years to get back. Upon the 2nd year a small star exploded and formed into a wormhole which was large enough to draw in anything within 10,000 light years. Sadly the path that was auto programmed to avoid any dangers to the ship on the course was not working when they reached 2,000 light years away from the danger zone. The 2,000 light years where not enough sadly for the ship to get out of danger fast enough to drop out of hyperspace in time so when they reached the black hole all weapon systems and defense systems shut down.

2 years later

within these 2 years 3 things happened one was it took 2 years to go to the other side of the worm hole the second thing was that the cryo tubes would open soon aka 2 more years. The rest was that they where off course by at least 400,000 light years and the most was that they where 2 galaxies away from earth and the milky way this would take 2 years to figure out how far they where and where they where.

Data error corrupted data server and recording systems new status is offline weapons systems offline 90% to being brought back up ai status terminated defense systems online all other systems are 50% and holding and going up. Systems status data banks corrupt unknown origin of virus ship log end data and recording offline and damaged all data and logs end at 2560 March 10th at 4 A.M.. 2 years later

Current status of The Fire`s Will unknown damage unknown location unknown ... status of cryo pods/tubes 25% opened 25% closed 25% opening 25% of cryo pods/tubes occupants dead numbers of dead 100 current status of personal alive 25 super Spartans VIIIs in mark X armor 50 Spartan IXs 75 Spartan IVs 100 odsts 48 operators of ship 1 ship captain James finale personal cryo pod/tube yet to open is Spartan II upgraded Spartan IV Spartan mark XII armour prototype status unknown condition unknown alive or dead unknown.

annnd end! da troll lalalalalol lol

(an author's notes/end show) me: Well that was a nice little one shot that i made at 2 am in the morning well hop...SLAP! me: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! *holds cheek and then yells get me an ice pack or slab of meat* friend aka Josh: That was for fing with your readers.

me: "_"...Well I was going to say that us your imagination and think of how it ended o and just one thing I will be working on stories if people like this somewhat o and 1st story too here just saying so anyways we have I think 4 special guest here with us the first one is Naruto in my up and coming story don't know what to name it yet but say hello to everyone naruto. naruto: hi I would like to say something in the fic that ILNFF is writing I will probly a somehow related to madara and hashirama and somehow kyuubi if I am not paired with him/her or both don't ask the yin is the girl and yang is the boy o and one more thing it maybe released I don't know but maybe sometime this year. ok you got it from here ILNFF

me: ok first off I would like for Admins and the people responsible for deleting fanfics to stop and to stop destroying and another thing is I hope people like this somewhat but it is ok to flame just not too much flames plz 1st story remember and the naruto fanfic will have 1 a harem 2 yaoi yuri and straight so skip the lemons scenes you don't like and there will be about 1-? many fight scenes if not focus on everyday life wait hahaha...hahahaha!...HAHAHAHA! i just realized when does naruto ever have a normal day in his life never! O and if there is yaoi in it will be like Peace for monsters and Peace for traitors so go read that before the story it will make sense 2nd if madara is not related to naruto it will usely mean he is part of narutos "crew" or "gang" of sub males of sex and will be his "pack" so madara will one be about 20 or 15 aka when he was a kid with izuno or whatever the f his bros name was or when he was wearing the red armour when he fought the senju clan in the clan wars in the scene where he uses his war fan to flatten the grass o and he will be switching in-between dom and sub when naruto wants him to and another thing is he will have around 5-10 guys to f maybe more and 6- more women too but one thing in almost all my ones where he is like that he will have atleast 2 bloodlines and be a godlike/demi god/minor god naruto (no joke). and 3rd and finale is that if kyuu is in the yaoi harem (lol) he will be sub same with itachi pain or yuhiko and nagato o and nagato will be like before he was a skeleton and also all his mates sex slaves and whatever he make the mark phase to be will be younger by however much he wants but can only reverse to his age o did I mention he can live for 50 years for every 1 year a reg human has and 100 if he has a spec bloodline o and one thing that doesn't mean his metabolism is slow or anything just that he ages slow and has a really long life span so he can live from 1,000 years - 10,000 years i think or is it 100,000 years o well but his mates get the long life to at phase 3 of the mark and phase 2 he gets to deage them so say he was 15 years old he could make then 14 or 16 (the limit is 14 but they wont have sex till he is 16-17)o and the mate mark has 6-10 phases that will need his chakra or whatever i will call it if i evolve him or yoaki or whatever so then it absorbs the power and turns to next phase. *stops to take a long deep breath* one min later.* ) ok that is all

ja né hope you all enjoyed and all that jazz ILNFF signing out


End file.
